


It's Coming, Keep the Car Running

by sequence_fairy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: “I’m driving,” Ryan reminds him. Shane hums in agreement.“Eyes on the road, then,” Shane suggests and very deliberately leans over to give himself the leverage to press the side of his hand right up against the centre of Ryan’s crotch.Ryan jumps.Ryan's tense. Shane would like him to be less tense. The road is empty.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 20
Kudos: 171





	It's Coming, Keep the Car Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uneventfulhouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventfulhouses/gifts).



> Yesi told me to 'write the road head, you coward' so I did. Here's that. 
> 
> Thanks to [Mel](https://justcourbeau.tumblr.com) for the beta, and to the bridge club for their encouragement, as usual. Love to you all.

The road is heavily forested on either side; a two lane track up a mountain-side, mist descending from the hills and low clouds hanging in the valleys as they climb. The radio plays something low and rumbling. It’s quiet in the car now, the initial excitement of the road trip subduing into quietly shared company as the hours have slipped by, and they’ve climbed further and further up the west coast. 

Ryan’s driving, hands at a careful ten and two, eyes on the road. 

The map route spools out along Ryan’s phone, but they’ve got a ways to go before the next turn. Shane looks out the window, watching the trees race by. If they stopped, the air would smell green and wet and fecund, and they would hear the water dripping off the needles and onto the forest floor. 

Shane resettles against his seat, his own phone cradled in his hands, the source of the music on the radio. He thumbs it awake, checking the playlist, and swapping out a song before dropping it into the cupholder between them and joining Ryan in watching the road.

A car passes them coming the other way, headlight beams catching in the thickening fog. 

Ryan shifts in his seat, adjusting his posture and then slumping back with a grimace that Shane catches when he turns to look at the noise. Exhaustion seeps from every pore of Ryan’s body, Shane can see the smudges under his eyes, and his gaze follows the tired downturn of Ryan’s mouth. He empathizes with his own protesting spine and aching shoulders.

It’s been a long haul of working and filming and pitching and writing and fetching and carrying and doing everything that they would ask of anyone else as they start to pick up the pre-quarantine momentum on the channel again. 

They’re taking a few days away; they both need it. 

Shane had booked the time originally just to stay home, since who knew when or if they would be able to get out of the state anytime soon, or even just out of the city. But as the restrictions began to loosen on the heels of successful waves of vaccinations, he’d started to keep an eye out for somewhere they could go within driving distance. Neither of them have been keen on flying yet, which is going to make some of their shooting plans difficult, but that’s a problem for Shane who is not on his way to a weekend in the woods to work out sometime in the next six months.

The cabin in question had come up a few weeks ago in Shane’s regular feed from Airbnb, and he’d barely thought about it before he’d booked it, price be-damned. There’d been a bit of wrangling of schedules, which he’d bribed Katie into smoothing over for him, and then he’d quietly blocked out the days on both his and Ryan’s calendars, refusing to answer Ryan’s questions about where they were going or what they were doing.

He’d programmed the address into Ryan’s phone that morning after telling him to pack enough things for a weekend and reminding him that he would need shoes and socks and a sweater and then let Ryan drive them up and out of the city. 

Shane always feels better outside of the city limits; something about the way the air changes just makes everything loosen and unwind. Not that this current unwinding has been particularly effective yet, but Shane figures the hot tub and the very large bed at the cabin they will be arriving at in a little more than two hours will do the rest for him. 

He looks over at Ryan again, and this time, reaches out, dropping his hand onto Ryan’s thigh for a squeeze. Ryan spares him a sideways glance and then his eyes are back on the road. He sighs. Shane feels his mouth twist. He can feel the tension in Ryan, even just through the palm of his hand. They absolutely do need this vacation, but if Ryan is still this tightly strung, it’ll take the whole weekend to undo him. 

Shane smooths his hand further up Ryan’s thigh. Ryan’s leg twitches. Shane spreads his fingers, wrapping them around the full curve of Ryan’s leg, fingers stretching for the inseam of Ryan’s jeans. 

This time, Ryan does take his eyes entirely off the road. He looks over at Shane, and then down at the hand in his lap, very pointedly, before he goes back to watching the road in front of them. 

Shane pushes his luck, sliding his hand up again, and wrapping his hand more firmly around the inside of Ryan’s thigh. Ryan’s legs part, just a little, and he looks down at Shane’s hand. Shane watches the bob of Ryan’s Adam’s apple as he swallows. 

“I’m driving,” Ryan reminds him. Shane hums in agreement. 

“Eyes on the road, then,” Shane suggests and very deliberately leans over to give himself the leverage to press the side of his hand right up against the centre of Ryan’s crotch. 

Ryan jumps. “Shane!” he complains. 

“You’re supposed to be paying attention to where we’re going,” Shane says, shifting back to sitting, and reaching down to pull on the seatbelt over his lap to give himself some room to move. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Don’t mind me,” Shane says, running a hand through his hair to push it up off his face. “You just make sure we don’t miss the turn.” 

This time when Shane leans over, he has a much better range of motion because he’s given himself the room to maneuver. He reaches for the button on Ryan’s jeans. Ryan sucks in a breath, but he doesn’t look down at what Shane’s doing, just keeps his eyes forward. Shane hears the tightening of his grip on the leather-wrapped steering wheel. 

The button comes open easy. The fly is a little more of a struggle, but Ryan helpfully tilts his hips and widens his legs. 

“You’re too easy,” Shane remarks, looking up at Ryan. Ryan’s eyes close briefly before opening again in a snap, like he’s just remembered he’s supposed to be paying attention to the road. Shane feels his own mouth curve up into a grin, and then he stops watching Ryan and looks down at his hands. Shane palms Ryan through his shorts. He’s half-hard and change, and Shane gives him a long, easy pull, letting the material of Ryan’s shorts ride along under his hand. 

Ryan’s fingers re-wrap around the steering wheel and Shane feels the tension thrumming in Ryan’s thighs. 

It’s the good kind, now. 

“Ten and two, baby,” Shane says, pitching his voice low and warm, and then he ducks under Ryan’s arm and helps himself to the little display Ryan’s making of himself. Ryan’s dick is flushed and hard, standing out from the slit in his boxers, and Shane’s mouth waters just thinking about it.

He’ll have a crick in his back tomorrow probably, Shane thinks, as he takes the head of Ryan’s dick into his mouth. He gives Ryan a second, hearing the hissed curse, and then goes for gold, swallowing Ryan all the way down. 

“Fuck!” Ryan grits out, and Shane hums. He bobs up and down, feeling the way Ryan’s hips stutter at the top as if Ryan wants to chase Shane’s mouth. Shane hums around Ryan, pulls off enough to get a hand around the base of Ryan’s dick, works him with both.

Ryan swears again, and Shane feels the slide of one of Ryan’s hands down his back as far as Ryan can reach before he’s back to gripping the wheel with both hands. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Ryan says, breathless. He jolts when Shane squeezes his hand a little tighter, and Shane hears the engine of the car rev a little under Ryan’s foot. 

Shane pulls off and turns his head so he can look up at Ryan with one eye. “Not speeding, are you?”

“N—no,” Ryan says, the back of his head pressed against the headrest. Shane jacks him, spit slicking the way so the slide is easy. 

Shane goes back to Ryan’s dick, mouthing sloppily along the shaft and then back up to the tip to suck it into his mouth. He takes a moment here, listening to Ryan’s breathing and hearing the creak of the leather steering wheel under Ryan’s hands, and then he goes down again, hollowing his cheeks as he does. Ryan groans, and the sound reverberates around Shane, like he can feel it through the press of Ryan’s stomach against the side of his head. 

“Jesus,” Ryan says, more breath than voice. His hips move, restrained as they are by the seatbelt and the pressure of Shane’s free hand on his thigh. “Jesus,  _ fuck _ .” 

Shane doesn’t respond with anything other than a renewal of all his best dick sucking tricks, making Ryan swear some more. He has a passing thought to pull off and chide Ryan for his language, but then the cursing stops. Ryan breathes out Shane’s name, and then Ryan’s hand is in his hair instead of on the steering wheel; he’s coming, dick pulsing in Shane’s mouth, and Shane slides down as far as he can go so he can take everything Ryan’ll give him. 

When Ryan’s done, he pets at Shane’s hair, and Shane lifts his head and then the rest of himself, tucking Ryan’s cock back into his shorts but foregoing actually trying to do up Ryan’s pants. He straightens into his own seat and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. His back twinges, but Shane ignores it. There’s a hot tub in his very near future.

“Fucking insane, you know that?” Ryan says, but he’s grinning and his eyes are bright. “I cannot  _ believe _ —” 

“Never had your dick sucked in a car before, Ry?” Shane asks. His voice is hoarse, but not as much as he’d like it, not as much as it will be before the weekend is out, Shane is sure. He’s got so many plans and supposes Ryan has his own. All the better there’s no neighbours for miles.

Ryan splutters and makes a stern face in Shane’s direction, but Shane catches a sign flashing by them on the side of the highway. 

“The next turn’s ours,” Shane says, and Ryan nods. Shane looks over at him, and at that moment, they come around a curve and the valley opens up beside them, the late afternoon sun lighting the tops of the clouds in gold. Ryan shines in the light, all the tension bled out of him, and Shane smiles at him. 

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about my fic on [tumblr](https://sequencefairy.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/warpspeed_chic).


End file.
